csifandomcom_es-20200214-history
William Petersen
William Louis Petersen (Nacido el 21 de Febrero, 1953) Es un actor americano y productor, mejor conocido por protagonizar Dr. Gilbert "Gil" Grissom en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, y como Will Graham en la pelicula Manhunter. Vida Temprana Petersen nació en Evanston, Illinois, siendo el mas joven de seis hermanos de June (née Hoene; 1909–2006) y el Sr. Arthur Edward Petersen (1907–2004), quien trabajó en el negocio de los muebles. El es de descendencia danes y alemana. Tiene dos hermanos Arthur y Robert mas tres hermanas Anne, Mary Kay, y Elizabeth. Está graduado en Bishop Kelly High School en Boise, Idaho en 1972. Fue aceptado con una beca de Futbol Americano en Idaho State University. Mientras estaba en el estado de Idaho, Petersen tomo un curso de actuación el cual cambiaría la dirección de su vida. Dejó la escuela junto con su esposa, Joanne, en 1974 y siguió a un profesor de drama al País Vasco donde estudio como un actor de Shakespare. Petersen estaba interesado en la cultura vasca y estudio su lenguaje (Euskera). Tuvo su hija la cual llamo con el nombre vasco Maite Nerea que significa Mi amado, Ella nació en Arrasate - Mondragón en 1975. William retornó a Idaho intentando convertirse en actor, No queriendo trabajar de actor en Idaho, regresa al área de Chicago, viviendo con su familia. Se convirtió en un actor recurrente en el teatro, ganando la Carta de Equidad. Actuó con la Compañía de Teatro Steppenwolf, de la que ha sido un miembro desde el año 2008 y fue un Co-fundador de los restos del Teatro Emsembler incluyendo otros prominentes actores de Chicago como Gary Cole y Ted Levine. Carrera En 1985, Petersen recibió su primera oportunidad cuando interpretó a un Agente del Servicio Secreto que va a vengar a su mentor de William Friedkins en la película de acción To Live and Die in L.A. El siguiente año participa en la primera película Hannibal Lecter, En la pelicula dirigida por Michael Mann (Manhunter) interpreta el papel de un agente de FBI llamado Will Graham. Debido a su papel en Manhunter fue tan emocionalmente agotador que él hizo todo lo posible para librarse de Graham después de terminar el rodaje. Se afeitó la barba, se cortó el pelo y lo tiñó de rubio. También afirma haber hecho esto porque, ensayando para una obra de teatro en Chicago, su diálogo siempre salía como Graham; se tiñó el pelo para poder mirar en el espejo y ver a una persona diferente. Petersen declinó un papel en Platoon de Oliver Stone, ya que le habría mantenido en Filipinas, lejos de su familia. En lugar de ello, trabajó en la pelicula de HBO (1987) Long Gone como jugador de béisbol de ligas menores y gerente. Petersen se le ofreció el papel de Henry Hill en la película Goodfellas, y también lo rechazó. En 1990 en una mini-serie de tres partes puesta en el aire por ABC, The Kennedys of Massachusetts Petersen protagonizó a el embajador Joseph P. Kennedy padre del Presidente de los Estados Unidos John F. Kennedy. La película ganó un Emmy y un Globo de Oro a partir de ocho y dos nominaciones, respectivamente. También en 1990, Petersen retracta el infame Patrick Floyd "Pat" Garrett en Young Guns II. En 1993, Petersen apareció en otra miniserie, Return to Lonesome Dove, y en Fear de 1996. Después de haber retratado Joseph y John F. Kennedy, otro personaje político llegó a su camino con el lanzamiento The Contender (2000). Petersen desempeñó el papel del gobernador Jack Hathaway, un candidato sin escrúpulos a la vicepresidencia tras la muerte del titular. Apareció sin acreditar en el thriller noir Mulholland Falls. Además, Protagonizó beso el cielo y también apareció como parte de un reparto estelar en un remake de la película de 12 hombres sin piedad con Courtney B. Vance, George C. Scott, Jack Lemmon y Mykelti Williamson. De 2000 a 2010 desempeñó a el Dr. Petersen Gil Grissom en la serie de CBS, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Petersen tomó un descanso de CSI para aparecer en un período de cinco semanas de ejecución en la producción Trinity Repertory Company de Dublin Carol en Providence, Rhode Island. En la noche del Miércoles, 30 de mayo 2007 Petersen estaba en el Wrigley Field para unirse a comentaristas deportivos de radio en WGN que cubrían un juego entre Chicago Cubs y los Marlins de Florida y mencionó que había visto CSI: The Experience en el Museo de Ciencia e Industria en el lado sur de Chicago. Él estaba en un descanso de nueve semanas de la serie por el momento, y expresó cómo él y sus compañeros de reparto fueron "bendecidos" para tener una serie tan exitosa cuando él había visto espectáculos protagonizados cancelados por amigos luego de sólo unos pocos episodios. Petersen renovó su contrato con CBS para aparecer en CSI para la temporada 2008-2009, según los informes, por $ 600.000 por episodio. El 15 de julio de 2008, Associated Press informó que Petersen estaba dejando el espectáculo como algo habitual para perseguir más oportunidades de actuación, pero que pueda regresar. Él sigue siendo un productor ejecutivo de la serie. El 3 de febrero de 2009, Petersen fue honrado con una estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame. La mayor parte del reparto y el equipo de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation salió para la ceremonia. La estrella de Petersen se encuentra en 6667 Hollywood Blvd, justo en frente de la mítica Musso & Frank Grill. Petersen repitió su papel de Gil Grissom en CSI en un episodio de la undécima temporada, "The Two Mrs. Grissoms", que se emitió en la CBS el 3 de febrero, 2011. Vida Personal Petersen se casó con su novia de mucho tiempo Gina Cirone en julio de 2003. Tiene una hija, Maite (nacida en 1975), de su matrimonio anterior. Maite dio a luz a sus nietos, Mazrik William y Indigo en agosto, octubre de 2003 y agosto de 2009, respectivamente. Petersen es un ávido fanático de los Chicago Cubs. En 2004, Petersen describió a la Revista Playboy una experiencia cercana a la muerte que tuvo en la década de 1980, que le dio la seguridad de que hay un más allá. El 5 de julio de 2011, Petersen y Cirone dieron la bienvenida a gemelos, un niño y una niña. Filmografía * Thief (1981) (acreditado como William L. Peterson) * To Live and Die in L.A. (1985) ... Protagoniza a Richard Chance (acreditado como William L. Petersen) * The Twilight Zone (1986) Ep. 21a, Need To Know ... Protagoniza a Edward Sayers * Manhunter (1986) ... Protagoniza a Will Graham * Amazing Grace and Chuck (1987) * Long Gone (TV movie) (1987) * Cousins (1989) * The Kennedys of Massachusetts (1990) * Young Guns II (1990) ... Protagoniza a Pat Garrett * Hard Promises (1991) Protagoniza a Joey (Acreditado como '' William L. Peterson'') * Passed Away (1992) * Keep the Change (TV) (1992) * Return to Lonesome Dove (mini series) (1993) Protagoniza a Gideon Walker * Curacao (1993) * In the Kingdom of the Blind, the Man With One Eye Is King (1995) Protagoniza a Tony C. * Fear (1996) Protagoniza a Steve Walker * The Beast (1996) Protagoniza a Whip Dalton * 12 Angry Men (1997) (TV) Protagoniza a Jurado #12 * Gunshy (1998) Protagoniza a Jake Bridges * The Staircase (1998) Protagoniza a Joad * The Rat Pack (TV) (1998) Protagoniza a John F. Kennedy * Kiss the Sky (1999) Protagoniza a Jeff * The Skulls (2000) Protagoniza a Ames Levritt * The Contender (2000) Protagoniza a Gob. Jack Hathaway * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000–2009, 2011) Protagoniza a Dr. Gilbert "Gil" Grissom En 193 episodios * Detachment (2011) Protagoniza a Sarge * Seeking A Friend for the End of the World (2012) Protagoniza a Trucker Producción *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''Keep the Change'' *''Hard Promises'' Teatro * Indulgences in a Louisville Harem (1980) * Sixty Six Scenes of Halloween (1981) * The Tooth of Crime (1984) Protagoniza a Hoss (nominado para Premios Joseph Jefferson) * Balm in Gilead (1981–82) Protagoniza a Joe Conroy * Moby Dick (1984) Protagoniza a Ahab * A Class "C" Trial in Yokahama * Big Time (1987) Protagoniza a Paul * American Buffalo (1991) Protagoniza a Teach * Once in Doubt (1992) Protagoniza a Painter * The Chicago Conspiracy Trial (1992) * Waiting for Godot * The Time of Your Life Protagoniza a Joe * Farmyard * Traps * Speed the Plow (1987) Protagoniza a Bobby Gould Compañia de Teatro Steppenwolf * Balm in Gilead (1981–82) Protagoniza a Joe Conroy * Fool for Love (1984) Protagoniza a Eddie * A Dublin Carol Protagoniza a John Plunkett * Endgame Protagoniza a Hamm Teatro Goodman * Gardenia (1982) * The Time of Your Life Protagoniza a Joe * Glengarry Glen Ross (1984) Protagoniza a James Lingk * The Night of the Iguana (1994) Protagoniza a Reverendo Shannon Teatro Victory Gardens * Dillinger (1978) Protagoniza a John Dillinger * Towards the Morning (1978) * Flyovers (1998) Protagoniza a Ted * Blackbird Protagoniza a Ray (Nominado para Premios Jeff) * Heat (1978) Teatro Wisdom Bridge * Canticle of the Sun (1981) * The Belly of the Beast (1983) Protagoniza a Jack Henry Abbott (Premio Joseph Jefferson a Mejor Actor) * Speed the Plow (1987) Protagoniza a Bobby Gould Otros Trabajos en Escenario * Darkness at Noon (1976), Chicago - Área de producción * A Streetcar Named Desire (1984) Protagoniza a Stanley Kowalski - En el Festival de Stratford Canada, Stratford, Ontario, Canada, 1984 * Days and Nights Within (1986) Protagoniza a un Interrogador, Teatro Organic * Puntila and His Hired Mano (1986) Protagoniza a Matti, Teatro Organic * Speed the Plow Protagoniza a Bobby Gould, Kennedy Center en D.C. * The Night of the Iguana (1996) Protagoniza a Reverendo T. Lawrence Shannon, Compañía de teatro Roundabout, Teatro Criterion Center Stage Right, New York City * A Dublin Carol Protagoniza a John Plunkett, Compañía Trinity Reportory * Twelfth Night, Illinois Shakespeare Festival * As You Like It, Illinois Shakespeare Festival * The Belly of the Beast (1983) Protagoniza a Jack Henry Abbott * A Class C Trial in Yokohama, Chicago Theatre Project * The Belly of the Beast: Letters from Prison, Glasgow en Escocia y Londres en Inglaterra, incluyendo American Festival, Londres, 1985 * Apareció en producciones de la Universidad Estatal de Boise y Lewis and Clark College. Director de escena * Farmyard, Remains Theatre, Chicago, IL, 1980 * Traps, Remains Theatre, 1983 en: Categoría:Actores Categoría:Productores